


Soldier, Poet, King

by ColdWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWasTaken/pseuds/ColdWasTaken
Summary: A Soldier, A Poet. A King.George. A PrinceSapnap. A PoetD̴̖̐͐̿ȓ̶͇͔e̷̲̅a̸̠̩͊̈́ṁ̷̯͉̯?̵̡̖̋̈́̐ A Soldier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgenotfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgenotfound/gifts), [sapnap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnap/gifts), [BadboyHalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadboyHalo/gifts).



> this literally has 1 chapter. but the 1 chapter i do have is one thousand words.
> 
> thank you for clicking on this by the way. it means quite a lot actually. knowing my story caught your eye that helps me choose what the fandom gets attracted to and what doesn't. I try to avoid dreamnotfound but maybe i'll write one 
> 
> (but that doesn't mean you won't find me commenting on DNF stories!)

To any peasant living in the Kingdom's village George seemed like your stereotypical prince. Ungreatful and spoilt. Oh. A brat too. Although George didn't like this reputation of his but he didn't let it bother him considering he brought it apon himself. George didn't have friends. Well. He had one. His name was Nick. They did everything together. Nick and George spent all their time in George's massive flower garden. They hid behind wooden crates to hide Nick inside if anyone did come to check on him.

Before George met Nick his parents told him he was not allowed to make friends with the village children. Mainly because his parents thought the children would give George a bad influence. This greatly affected George because prior to meeting Nick he was alone picking grass and making all types of flower chains. That was before Nick anyway. After George met Nick he was never alone. He was spending all his time with Nick in the deepest parts of the Garden.But because of his parents their friendship stayed among them. No guard bothered to go look for him because he has always been a goodie two shoes and mainly because they couldn't be bothered to. 

Nick was always writing fantasy stories. George specifically remembers the one story he made with Pandas. He thought the story was hilarious. George started to call Nick Pandas as a nickname.

George was turning 19 soon and knowing George spent most of his birthdays with Nick outside doing the same usual stuff, random stories and picking flowers with Nick but this time was different since Nick was spending more time writing than actually talking to George. At this point George was talking to himself for so long he thought Nick was mad at him.

"Heyyyy, Nick what are you writing today?" 

Nick looked up at George then quickly looked back down to continue writing

"Oh um, let me finish my sentance.. and..." Nick was obviously concentrating on whatever he was writing. 

"Here Georgie, I made a new original character and adjusted some of our features." 

Nick's character was interesting. 

"Dream..?" George questioned.

"Oh um haha, yeah," Nick looked embarrased.

"What?! He is 17 and he is nearly 6'0!" complained George

Nick looked at George straight in the eyes.

"Well,I guess you're staying the shortest for the time being. Anyway, he's just a fictional charcter" Nick laughed

George continues to read the messy notebook

"Fictional Character..Dream.. 6 foot..."

George stares at the description of the character.

'Blonde Hair, Emerald Green Eyes, Soft Freckles, Lime Green Hoodie"

"His hoodie looks very Yellow to me Nick. Are you trying to suggest something?" George staring into Nick's soul sarcastically.

Nick was quick to snap back with a reply.

"Nope, you my friend, are just colourblind!"

Something on "Dream's" character stood out to George. Something Nick has never drawn or visualised before...

George looks up to stare at Nick with another look on his face then looks down to look at "Dream"

Nick started to speak

"I was merely trying to be different with his design. All of the others all were boring. Dream is the one I promise George! He is like a dad to us in the story. Just wait until you see the changes to our characters!" Nick started to clearly get excited.

George flicks the page over to 'GeorgeNotFound' and 'Sapnap' 

Nick's and his own avatar changed completely, 

George's eye lit up, Nick could see the love for his new avatar just by his expression.

"I see you like Mr, Georgie Not Found"giggled Nick.

George didn't hear him, he was admiring his character. Especially his short, brown fluffy hair that shimmered in the sun Nick drew. his glasses, white frames and a black lens. The frame of the glasses tilted slightly to make them look epic. He also took a glance at Nick's avatar from top to bottom. Blue eyes to match Nick's real eye colour, white shirt with long black sleeves with a flame on the center of his shirt. Black Ear Piercings. He looked at the top of his character and eventually noticed Pandas was scribbled into Sadnap.

Nick saw George staring and hastily started apologising.

"Look George I understand if you're upset about my name change bu-"

"SADNAP I LOVE IT" George yelled diving in for a hug.

"You are using my new name?" Sadnap asked with a greatful look on his face.

"Of course! I love everything about our new characters. Although dream is kinda sketchy i'll get used to him!" George smiled back at Sadnap

"George!" Yelled an unknown voice.

George looked up to see his mother looking for him along with a pair of guards behind her

Sadnap already knew what to do since they had an eye signal.

Besides the wooden crates for Sadnap there was ancient cobblestone walls also covering them. George usually leaned on the wall though otherwise his back would hurt meanwhile Nick leaned on the crate he has always be assigned to hide in. 

Sadnap opened the crate and crawled in. 

"Hello George." smiled The Queen 

"Oh um. Hello mother. May I ask why you traveled the field to get over here?" George questioned.

"You see George.. You've been spending so much time here even in your childhood. It's not the most comfortable place and yet you still visit in the winter especially when the field is wet. Why is that?" The Queen looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Oh mum I, It's nothing really, I just, this just has a special place in my heart, I have an attachment to it." George awkwardly smiled begging his mum not to start asking to replace it with more luxury items.

"Don't you want like anyth-" The Queen started before being cut off.

"No mum. I think I'm happy with how it looks." George looking at his mum with an innocent look on his face. 

The Queen turned and started to walk off before stopping to speak.

"Alright then. Let's go!" She said as she called out to the guards.

The Guards quickly ran to catch up with her returning to their formal state.

George waited for his mother to get out of sight before opening up the crate Nick was in 

"George! I had the best idea ever!" Sadnap shrieked louder than he ever has before. Which, wasn't that loud actually.

"Is this another dumb idea to sneak you into my room?" George smirked expecting that he was correct

"Let's sneak into the forest! Who knows what kind of adventures or stories we can write when we come out! I know you have always wanted to be a warrior!" Sadnap pleaded

"Sadnap i-" George was speechless

Sadnap continued

"The Adventures of GeorgeNotFound, Sadnap and even Dream! We can just pretend he's there... Please George.. It's your birthday it will be a ton of fun" Sadnap looked at George dead on

Sadnap had that look in his eye George hadn't seen for years

"Sadnap..."


	2. King Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George agrees to sneak out with Sadnap but is it easy?

_**(BEFORE YOU START I HEAVILY SUGGEST LISTENING TO 'Soldier, Poet, King - The Oh Hellos' WHILE READING)** _

"Sapnap..." George closed his eyes with hope Sapnap would drop the subject.

"Please George, Please!" Sapnap begged.  
  


Sapnap took the notebook off his lap and put it on the dry grass.

He shuffled closer to George taking his hands and holding them carefully and started to mumble his final words before giving up.  
  


"Please..?"

Sapnap was looking in to George's eyes. Like before, George could see the desire burning in his poor, innocent eyes.

George had given up. He couldn't stand saying no any longer. George sighed before pulling his hand away from Sadnap's.

"Fine. Date and time." George knew he sounded fustrated and he also knew he did that to make Sadnap think he didn't like the idea at all, which he didn't but his annoyed voice was completely accidental.  
  


Sadnap's sorrowed eyes quickly switched to excitement.

"Ten O' Clock! Tonight." Sapnap declared.  
  


George was astounded.

"No way tha-" George was cut off.

Sadnap wasn't finished.

"You see Georgie. I've been studying your parents sleeping pattern from wanting a sleep-over."

"And, considering your parents go to bed at exactly 8:30pm and read until around 9:30 that's an hour of waiting until you can come out safely."  
  


George had a shocked but also impressed look on his face. But again, Sadnap wasn't finished.  
  


"Before you start saying"

"oH bUT WHAT IF tHey heAR me? OR eVEn ThE gUArds?" He mocked  
  


George rolled his eyes holding in an urge to laugh.  
  


"Your parents are deep-sleepers. They won't notice." Sapnap said reassuringly while looking around the field.

Just as George thought Sadnap had finished he spoke again.

"Georgie I have to go now. Have a great birthday and don't forget to meet me here, bye!"

Sadnap ran off towards the secret exit of the castle grounds. Forgetting something important.

George noticed his notebook and picked it up. George stared at it for a good amount of time.

On the front cover it had 'Nick's Diary' on it. And underneath were brackets which the brackets said 'do not enter'

George found that funny somehow and felt comfort in holding it knowing it belonged to his _only_ friend. Once he started flicking through the pages he couldn't stop. Nick's drawings of their previous characters stun him. He was there for awhile when the sun that was shining in his face had disapeared at once, George started to panic. He was mostly expecting rain to start chucking it down. He had masses of thoughts flood his brain about what Nick would think or even do about his wet book.

The voice of a formal yet soothing voice started to speak.

"Your majesty, your tea will be ready soon." The formal voice spoke.  
  


George looked up in fear to only be suprised at the prescence of a royal guard, George's face went from a worried look to a sheepish smile.  
  


"Oh! Thank you ma'am." George laughed awkwardly while struggling to stand up straight. 

The guard put her hand out offering to help George, which he merrily accepted.  
  


They both started walking to George's room as he noticed something in the corridor window. George started to ponder about what it was. The window was considerately small but the problem wasn't that it was it was small. It was stained glass. And to top it off, George is colourblind. From what George could tell is that it was a combination of colours. White, red, possibly orange and what was weird was that may of seen yellow?

 _'Strange.. It must be Nick spying on me, tch, what a nerd. Still wanting sleepovers at the age of 15.'_ George snickered while also trying to stay quiet so the guard wouldn't question him.

Finally George was put back into his holding cell. George's bedroom to any normal person was a _King's_ bedroom. However George has different views. It was a jail cell to him, nevertheless now was different. Now he had Sapnap's book, now he wouldn't be playing with his puppets all day, he flicked to the page he got up to before being interupted and started to read. George never knew how well Nick could draw. He was even proud that his friend's drawings were enough to keep him entertained when Nick was away. He kept going through the pages and stopped at one specific page. He saw a loose picture of _'GeorgeNotFound'_ and the _'famous poet, Sapnap' ._ This made him laugh, he observed that one piece of paper to a great extent before _'snapnapping'_ back into reality, George picked up the drawing and put the notebook down on to his window sill. George proceeded to move over to his bedside drawer and opened the draw to a load of crap. He shuffled around the draw for awhile searching for the tub of pins that he needed. When he finally located the tub, he opened it and looked carefully for a blue pin. He found one and took it along with the drawing and crawled on to his bed. George's bed had a corkboard against the wall so he stuck the artwork there, right in the middle where it belonged. He layed down and started to wait for his tea he began to close his eyes and started to wondered what his life would be like if he wasn't a prince. In the middle of his dreaming he was quickly interupted by yet another guard notifying his tea had been finished and he needed to go.

Time went past fast. It had barely felt like 10 minutes yet he was in his room again. It had only just turned half 6 but he had plenty of hours before he could sneak out to see Nick again, but this time around, it was at night. 

Any normal person would think sneaking out at night to see a friend would be much easier. But if you lived in George's castle for even a day it would seem impossible. Guards are all over the castle. Nick had to cut his way through from the outside just to get in. George had thought of many ways to run away which he could never be able to pull off alone. He would need _someone_ who is eager to help him escape the castle at the risk of being caught and still go along with the plan. just for _him_. Otherwise he would be stuck there married with some weird woman stuck there for life. 

George had started reading books for about 4 hours before having the need to start packing. He got out of bed and walked over to his closet, George took some spare clothes and a hoodie incase he got cold and lowered it into a backpack he got from Nick as a gift. It was fairly big and could hold a lot of items, George walked over to the window sill where he left Nick's notebook and once again opened it to the same page. 'George _Not_ Found'

"George. Not. Found" He repeated to himself.

"Interesting" he smirked before closing it and walking back towards the bag to put it inside to give it back to Nick later on. George also put some essantials like a torch, batteries, cloth and tape incase anyone got hurt. Nick was bringing the rest.

  
It's 9:50. It was time. George slowly got out of bed and put on the bag. He looed at the door and started to creep over towards the door avoiding all the creaky parts of the floor. He stuck his ear to the door trying to hear anything. Nothing. The coast was clear. He managed to get out his room and shut the door behind him. Now was the hardest part. _Getting down the creaky stairs without getting caught._


	3. Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for George to leave but does he make it out without being caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, listen to soldier, poet, king by oh the hellos

George made his way to the stairs without being caught. So far he was doing good, he just needed to get low enough so he could climb through a window. The flight of stairs that George's castle containned which weren't creaky was astounding, but George knew he wouldn't have such good luck forever since he had finally gotten to the creaky steps. Athough there weren't many, they were loud, very loud.

"Okay, we're going to hug the wall and go down using the sides, not the middle but the side. Not that hard.." George had told himself.

George lowered his left foot on to the side of the first step. He lowered his right foot onto the lower step acting cautious for any sort of noise or movement. Nothing, he continued until he reached the bottom of the stairs. Finally, George had made it to the window. Before going to the window he looked around looking for any sign of a guard being nearby. George walked over to the window and lifted it open, he climbed on to the ledge and sat on it, he looked down reconsidering if he should leave Nick or make the jump. He knew it was incredibly dumb to jump out of a window and it's undebatable, but here he was arguing with himself whether to do it or not. It was George's birthday, he needs some time out of the castle grounds for once in his life plus he knew he shouldn't leave Nick there alone. He looked so excited for this. He knew he wasn't going to leave Nick.

"Do it." came a voice from behind George

George looked behind him, he didn't say that. No one was there.

"Whatever." George sighed. 'Do it' was the only thing on his mind.

"Do it"

"Stop." George let out in a fustrated manner.

"Do It"

"Stop that!" George was getting irritated.

"Do it."

"Stop it, stop it. Stop it!" George protested.

"Do it."

"Shut up!" He said before doing something stupid.

George was afraid of heights but he as soon he let 'shut up' slip out his mouth he lost control. George wouldn't of done that, ever. He jumped.

George didn't know what he was doing, it just happened but it doesn't matter anymore because he was out. George made a run to the place himself and Nick met up at. It was a long way, by run it is around 5 minutes. George wanted to get there on time so he ran, he was sweating, out of breath and was being weighed down by the bag. George could see Nick staring at the skies as if he was expecting the worse.

"Nick! George yelled with a big smile on his face, running towards Nick with his arms open.

Nick got off his knees and opened his arms aswell as George.

"I'm so happy you're here George" Sadnap laughed while getting a bit teary.

"I was going to come anyway, I said I would come and if I lied that wouldn't be very cool so I came. It wasn't easy but I'm glad I did come." George scoffed.

They let go of eachother with a smile on their faces, they looked at eachother in silence for a few seconds before Sadnap broke the silence.

"Are you ready George? Do you have everything?" Sapnap asked George

George took a moment to try and remember everything he had put in his bag.

"Err, yeah, I've got everything." George replied as another smile started to form on his face.

Sadnap took George's hand which caught George by surprise. He started running toward into the direction of the forest unaware of what might happen next.

"We're here, the bush that connects to the forest." Sadnap smiled,

"Wow.." George was amazed, he couldn't say anything. He had never gone this far out into the field because he would always get tired but now he's about to see things much more exciting than the castle grounds.

The entrance that Sadnap made was rough and had a few thorns sticking out, apart from that the hole was pretty big. For George anyway, Sadnap said it just about fit him. George was tiny and even as a child he's always had an advantage of being able to fit through smalls holes or gaps, now wasn't an exception.

George looked at Sadnap for a few moments before he opened his mouth to speak.  
"Well, um. Are you ready Sadnap?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."Sadnap smiled.

"You should go first George. Incase the guards have noticed you're missing and have started to search the field. After all, I still have to block the hedge once we get through." Sapnap ordered.

George nodded, he walked over to the tunnel and crouched down. He didn't move, he was just staring at it. He looked back at Sadnap for reassurance to which he nodded back which George assumed said 'Do it.'

George started to crawl through the tunnel vines and rose thorns were scattered throughout the tunnel.  
It wasn't long before Sadnap was following behind him. The tunnel was long. Very long.

"Agh," George winced.

"You'll be okay. We have the medical stuff in our bags remember?" Sadnap said brushing it off.

"Uh, yeah." George muttered.

The thorns kept scratching George and it hurt, it didn't seem to effect Sadnap but if it did it probably wouldn't compare to any injuries he's had in the past. When George was 15, Sadnap had cut his hand open. George had to gather everything necessary in order to help Sadnap, in the process he nearly got caught stealing the supplies from the medical room.

Although George didn't mind helping Sadnap there were times where he had to say no, to protect himself aswell as his family. but George has had it with his family. Everything had to be perfect! If George got even the slightest bit muddy he would have to take a shower and have some new clothes. He wanted to be a normal village kid like Sadnap, and this was his only chance.

George was reaching towards the end of the tunnel. It was wet and muddy from the rain that didn't dry up from previous nights. George's hands were aching from the thorns, he even slipped towards the end because his hands hurt too Much. George got up quickly. He didn't want to be seen as a baby anymore, he wanted to prove he could defend himself, he wanted to be like GeorgeNotFound.

I crawled out the tunnel with aching hands and wet knees. Sadnap got out behind me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"We're here George."


End file.
